The Forbidden Games
by IkariWritter2011
Summary: Everything is perfect for Dawn. Her boyfriend, her life, anything you can think of. But living in her perfect little world made her oblivious to many things. Including the slight unraveling of her plans. Loosening the string will eventually make everything fall completely apart. Rated M for adult situations and content.
1. Chapter 1: Start of a War

**Hey everyone! Those of you who know me know that this is my third attempt at this story. But I loved the idea of my Forbidden Games, so I'm just starting where I left off. I know, I know, why not just start on the other version. I like doing this to get a fresh start. Well, this is the new and improved version! I promise to update as much as I possibly can, which I hope to be at least once a week. I will try and say if I can't have a chapter up one week. I've finally graduated high school so posting shouldn't be much of an issue. My sentence structure, spelling and paragraphs have gotten much better! I hope you enjoy my little FanFiction! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Pokemon. :(_**

* * *

Chapter 1: End of Freedom, Start of a War

_Dear Diary…_

_Today is the last day of school for us seniors! Woohoo! Of course I'll miss all my friends, but this marks a new beginning! A beginning that I can start with Gary, the man of my dreams, who I have been dating for 9 months. That is A LOT of commitment! But it is definitely worth it! After my graduation ceremony, we are going to officially move in together! I'm really excited about it too. My mom is kind of upset that I'll be moving out so soon, and she still thinks I'm too young to move in with Gary. But I know what I'm doing. I'll be turning 18 in a few days anyways! I'm having a big Graduation/Happy Birthday Party the day after graduation, at my mom's house. Gary's apartment is too small for a party. But I have to finish up now! Class is about to be let out! _

_-Dawn_

I closed the cover of my diary softly, like I had always done. I've had this old thing forever, and was almost done filling it up. It had gone through so much, just like me. "Alright, who all are my seniors in here," the teacher, Mr. Salgado, asked. As far as I could recall, Kenny and I were the only seniors in that class. One or two more people raised their hands and we were dismissed to clean out our lockers. Oddly enough, Kenny and I had had our lockers near each other all four years of high school. So every day before school, during passing periods and after school, I got to hear his consistent blabbering and far off stories.

"I'm telling you Dede," Kenny started as he hurriedly threw the mounds and mounds of trash out of his locker. "If you move in with Gary now, Piplup won't have anywhere to play anymore! Gary lives in an apartment complex that is all concrete and no grass!"

"There is a park within walking distance, so I think we will be fine." I had gotten used to him calling me Dede. I got tired of yelling at him after about sixteen years of it, and now I just ignore it. "I think he'll just be happy that I can spend more time with him! He always feels attention deprived when I leave him at home while I'm at school."

"What about a job? Once you get a job, you'll be even busier!"

"Not if I get a job where he can come with me."

"True … but I'm still against you moving in with him," Kenny said.

"Of course you are. But what you think doesn't really matter, now does it." I smiled at him as I closed my locker. He was pouting furiously as he continued to throw trash out of his locker. "Was there a reason to have all that in there in the first place?" He didn't say anything. "Alright. Since I'm being ignored, I'll leave." I walked over to Mr. Salgado, quickly told him I was finished before running out the nearest exit and to the parking lot. _Where is he_, I thought, looking around the parking lot. I couldn't spot Gary's car anywhere, so I decided to run up and down the lot to see if he parked somewhere far off.

I had gotten through the first row, but he still wasn't anywhere to be seen. "What the hell," I whispered to myself. He was always there on time. Then, out of nowhere, I slammed into a car. "Ow," I yelled as I landed on the asphalt. Pain never lasted long with me because I usually got angry before it could set in. I quickly stood up and kicked the bumper of the car and punched the hood. "Why don't you watch where you are going jackass!" A car door opened and a head of lavender hair popped out.

"Why don't you be a little more careful in parking lots! What kind of idiot goes running around in a parking lot!" Of all people that had to be in that car, it had to be Paul. He had obviously recognized me, because his eyes filled with more anger and hate than before. I made sure mine did the same.

"I'm a pedestrian, so I have the right of way! You are supposed to watch carefully in these kinds of places! If I happened to be a two-year-old baby, you could have killed me and then you would be a murderer! But it's not like you would care."

"One, you are a two-year-old, and two, you're right, I wouldn't care if it was you! I would be doing the world a favor. It would be one less disease ridden animal roaming the streets." What Paul meant to say might not have been the same meaning that I interpreted, but I was angry enough, I would have looked for any reason to get angrier at him.

"What did you call me?"

"Are you deaf? I called you a disease ridden animal."

"Are you calling me a slut?! You ass!" Tearing him apart at that moment sounded amazing, but the familiar feel of Gary's arms wrapping themselves around me stopped me. I was fuming, my face completely red.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What is going on here? Are you getting into fights babe?" I turned and glared at him.

"No … not at all. Let's leave," I said as I continued to huff and puff. Gary somehow led me from behind to his car, completely silent the entire time. He never said anything when I was clearly angry, which sometimes made me angrier. Guys were supposed to say things to make you feel better, but he thinks that talking would make it worse.

"Hey, Dawn," Gary said quietly as we both got into his car. "You shouldn't get so worked up … you could get wrinkles."

"I could get wrinkles!"

"Well, you're always worried about how you look, no matter how much I tell you you're perfect. And it's proven that too much stress can cause early wrinkles … so I thought that you … you know."

I let out a long sigh, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "I'm sorry. It's just … You know how I am around him." Gary let out a nervous chuckle and nodded.

"Yeah," he replied, along with a quickly mumble under his breath. I would have asked, but I just let it go. I didn't want to get a worse head ache than I already had.

"Can I spend the night at your place tonight?" Rarely did he ever let me, he was worried that I would keep him up all night and he would be tired at work the next day. "I don't wanna go home and hear my mom's speeches and crying."

"Uh," Gary started in an uncertain tone. "I don't know."

"Oh come on! I'm moving in soon. I promise to go to bed early and be good!"

"You sound like a little kid," he said with a chuckle. "Alright." I squealed slightly in excitement and let out a small giggle. Gary's apartment complex consisted of a lonely Pokémon woman and a few scientists he worked with. There were two empty apartments and Gary's neighbor, whom I've never met. Gary said that he was never home, and when he was, he never came out. I've tried to introduce myself a few times, but he never answered the door. I thought he might have been a really busy man.

"Let's go home," Gary chuckled, making me lose my train of thought and smile.

"Okay." I was still slightly upset about what had happened earlier, but I was planning on calling my best friend, May, and venting to her. _But for now, I have to think of Gary and all the things that are coming._ "I love you, Gary."

"I love you too," Gary smiled, kissing me lightly on the cheek.

* * *

**Alright, I know not a lot happened this chapter, but I promise that a lot more will happen next chapter! I promise promise PROMISE!**

**R&amp;R so I know if anything needs to be changed. Thank you all for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Twist

**Here is Chapter 2 of Forbidden Games, An Unexpected Twist. I read back on this once more after I was done editing and I feel like the the whole bed sheet thing wasn't kept real with her movements, but I also thought it was just fine the way it was. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Pokemon._**

* * *

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Twist

After Gary and I got to his apartment, he decided to take a shower. So I decided to take some time to write in my journal.

_Dear Diary,_

_You will never guess what happened! I ran into Paul today! Well … more like he ran into me … with his car! But don't worry, I'm fine. He won't be next time I see him though. Why does he have to be such a jerk! I mean, what is his problem! I bet he will die alone … or at least I hope he does. Everyone wishes that! Ugh. Jerk. That's all I had to say. If I was really going to vent about how much of a jerk he is, I would have to use up like five more of you. _

_-Dawn_

I knew Gary took forever when he was in the shower, and there wasn't a lot to do around his apartment alone. "Piplup!" I had completely forgotten to ask Gary to go by my house and get him! "Crap crap crap," I said repeatedly to myself as I dashed out to the living room, in search of Gary's keys. I was in such a hurry that I had passed by them at least ten times. But once I finally realized they were sitting right in front of me, I ran out the door, down the stairs and into his car. I wasn't supposed to drive it without him, but this was an emergency.

A familiar looking car was parked beside Gary's but I didn't give it a second thought. I just wanted to get my little Piplup before he got to angry.

As expected, once I arrived to my house, Piplup was waiting outside with my mother's Glameow, spiritlessly listening to poor Piplup's ranting. He instantly stopped once he saw me pull up and sent a cold glare my way. I jumped out of the car and ran over to him, squeezing him in a hug and apologizing. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to leave you Piplup! I was really upset and it spaced in my mind that you were here and not at Gary's! I won't ever leave you here like that again! I promise," I said, tearing up a bit.

"Pip-Pip-Piplup!"

"I know! I'll tell you about it when we get back to Gary's place, alright? But we have to hurry. I have a feeling I'm going to be in trouble for this." I carried Piplup to the car and set him gently in the front seat, even though Gary doesn't like it when I do that. "Buckle in," I told him as I backed out and made my way back home.

"Piplup." I looked over at my little Pokémon and let out a sigh. He was going to be mad unless I gave him something. One of the things I disliked most about him. But like my mother said, "Like trainer, like Pokémon."

The ride home had been quiet, which had me fearing for my life even more than I would have if Piplup was distracting me with his constant complaining. I could see Gary pacing angrily around the small grass area beside the small parking lot. My chest felt like it was made of lead and seemed nearly impossible to breathe. Once Gary saw me pull in, I thought my life was over. I never had seen him so angry, mainly because I have never taken his car without asking or leaving a note. _It's all your fault! You could have waited until he was out of the shower and then asked him to drive you there! Why don't you ever think before you act,_ my brain nagged at me.

"What were you thinking," Gary yelled as he yanked the car door open. "Why would you take off like that?! I thought you had been kidnapped or something!"

"I had to go get Piplup … and getting kidnapped doesn't make any sense, Gary."

"You had to go get Piplup! Seriously?! You could have waited until I was out of the shower and asked then!" I could have sworn that I heard my brain smirk at me. "Why don't you think before you act! You could have gotten hurt!"

"Yelling doesn't make anything better! If you are so worried, why are you angry?!" I got out of the car and grabbed Piplup. Now he was the one being completely silent out of worry. "You were just worried about your stupid car! Not me! 'Cause without your precious car, you wouldn't be able to get to work and we all know that work is more important to you than me!"

"Well if that's what you want to think, then fine! Work is way more important to me than you will ever dream to be!"

That was a mega punch in the chest … that wasn't supposed to be what he said. He was supposed to say something like, "You're way more important than my stupid job," or, "You are my world Dawn." But he just said I wasn't anything to him. "Fine! I … I hate you!"

* * *

The banging on the door … his soft voice asking me to open up had stopped. You may be thinking that I went home, well your wrong … kind of. I had run up to Gary's apartment and locked myself in. He just happened to leave his key inside, so he couldn't get in. All he could do was bang on the door and apologize. But it had been quiet for a few minutes. "Piplup. Pi-Piplup," my penguin Pokémon said as he snuggled his head against me. I hadn't been able to stop crying, no matter how much my chest and eyes were hurting. Piplup had tried a few different things to get me to laugh, but it didn't work. I had my face buried in the couch pillow when I heard the door open slowly.

"Thanks man. I own you on," Gary's voice echoed though the apartment.

"You can pay it back by not letting her move in here," a familiar voice responded.

"Nice try, but I love her too much. See ya." The door shut and my heart squeezed. I couldn't hear his footsteps, but I could feel him getting closer until I felt his eyes boring into me. "Dawn."

"Go away," I said in a very shaky and vulnerable voice, which wasn't on purpose.

"Dawn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said."

"Yeah right. Just leave me alone." He tried to lift me up, but I made sure to keep my face covered with a pillow. Gary placed me in his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Babe, I love you with all my heart. I was worried … I just showed it in the wrong way. Come on, don't suffocate yourself." He tugged the pillow easily away from me and threw it on the floor.

"I said to leave me alone." I tried to squirm out of his arms, but he just carried me back to his room, as if it were nothing, and laid me down on his bed. I showed my resistance by flopping onto the bed so my back was facing him.

"That's not going to help you anymore than if you were facing me," Gary said with a chuckle. I hated that he was right. He pressed his chest against my back, moved my hair away from my neck and kissed it gently. I held my breath as my heart started to beat a million miles an hour. Every time we got into a fight, he would make me forget I was mad at him by doing things like this, but I wasn't going to let him get away with it this time.

"No Gary." I crawled from beneath him and threw all the pillows from his bed at him. But he just came back after me.

"Why not Dawn," he said as he crawled over me. My back was pressed against the headboard. _Maybe just this once,_ I thought as Gary kissed me lightly, his hands creeping slowly up my shirt. _Just forget I'm mad and remember how much I love him._ I did just that. Which instantly lead to me letting him take complete control, and eventually lead to our clothes being strung all over the room.

* * *

The morning sun was filling the room slowly, turning our walls orange. It was truly beautiful, but the empty space next to me seemed to be ruining the mood. One of the things that suck about sleeping over at Gary's was that he was always gone before I woke up.

"Rise and shine beautiful!" _Wait? Did Gary not leave for work?_ I looked up to ask him why, but I met a different face.

"Reggie?!" My clothes were on the other side of the room, so I frantically covered my entire body, except my head. "What are you doing in here?!"

"You," Reggie started with a smile, "are grounded for the day, according to Gary. So my brother Paul and I have been appointed as your baby sitters."

The only words I had gotten out of his explanation were grounded, Paul and babysitters.

"P-Paul … and you … my babysitters?" My face turned red and I clenched my fists. But Reggie picked up my wrapped body and carried out of the bedroom.

"Well, Paul is Gary's neighbor, so it's a lot easier than finding someone else to watch you." The more and more Reggie talked, the more and more I wanted to punch him in the face. There was no way that Paul was really Gary's neighbor. "Catch Paul," Reggie said, tossing me through the air and, you guessed it, into Paul's arms. His muscles were tense and he was clearly clenching he teeth. "Take her next door, alright? And I'll make breakfast for everyone!"

"I already ate," Paul mumbled under his breath, but still obeyed his older brother. Not only was I too close to him, I was wearing nothing but a bed sheet. "Just like old times, right." I looked up to see Paul looking down at me, no emotions showing whatsoever. He had to bring it up … it was just his nature.

"Whatever … just don't talk and I won't talk either. Then we just might get through the day." I didn't have school, and if I wasn't able to sneak out, then I would be stuck there until Gary got back from work. My worst nightmare was coming true.

"Home sweet home," Reggie exclaimed as he threw open the door for Paul, rushing inside and into the kitchen. "And it's even better that you're here Dawn."

_I wish I could say the same_, I thought. "Just put me down! I want to get dressed! I want to get Piplup!" Paul was glaring daggers and Reggie was just smiling away. No one was saying anything to me. _Are they ignoring me_, I thought in the cloudiness of my mind. "Listen to me!" The support underneath me disappeared and I fell to the floor. For how small I was, my back made a surprisingly loud thud against the carpeted floor. I could only lay there on the floor and hold in the urge to scream and start crying.

"You act like such a child, it's annoying! Why can't you just shut up and cooperate for once! You said yourself that if I don't talk then you won't talk! So why won't you shut up," Paul yelled. Anyone that was normal would be afraid of him when he was angry. If I hadn't kept my eyes shut, then I would probably have started crying. "You are a young woman, so start acting like it!"

"Paul, calm down. You'd think you would be most used to her personality than any of us." At that moment, I didn't even notice Reggie talking. Because when I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was the painful look in Paul's eyes. I knew that look all too well. It was the only look I could find in his coal black eyes after that night … the night he raped me.

* * *

**Unexpected, right! Well, if you wanna find out more, just wait till the next chapter comes out! Please R&amp;R and tell me what you think! I know this is dragging on, but it should get more action-like soon. XD Thank you all for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Impossible to Forget

**Hey everyone! This is Chapter 3 of Forbidden Games, Impossible To Forget. Now I know that this ... situation that happened to Dawn may seem unrealistic, but I feel it was best for the advancement of the plot line. If you guys want, I can edit it more to make it more realistic, but other than that is going to stay the way it is. :) Please R&amp;R and let me know if you find anything I need to fix or just let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Pokemon._**

* * *

Chapter 3: Impossible To Forget

_It had been at least at least three years since I left traveling with Ash and started travel around with Paul. We had been getting along fine … but he had been getting into a losing streak for some unknown reason. We went out to celebrate my fourteenth birthday, but he seemed even ruder and snappier than usual. And tonight, while we were checking into the Pokémon Center, he got up and said he would be back soon. But it's been at least three hours since he said that, and I am getting worried. "Where is he," I said as I gently pet Piplup. _

"_Pip-Piplup," my little penguin Pokémon replied. I couldn't think straight and I felt sick with worry. _

"_Maybe I should call him." As I reached for my phone, the door slammed open, making me flinch. "Paul?" His silhouette wobbled over from the doorway to his bed, flopping down with a muffled thud. "Paul?" Now I was extremely worried about him. I got up and ran to his bed. "Paul, where have you been? I've been worried sick! Are you okay," I asked, gently touching his shoulder. His head snapped up and a glare was apparent on his face._

"_Why do ya gotta be so loud." His words were slurred and the stench of alcohol was flooding my nose. But he was only eighteen … how could have this happened?_

"_You were out drinking? What is wrong with you?!" I might have been over reacting, but I had a reason too, at least in my mind. "You may be on a losing streak, but that doesn't mean you go out and do stupid stuff like … like this!" _

"_What's it to ya anyways? I'm not hurtin' no one. So jus' go to bed, ya noisy brat," he said as he crawled onto his bed. _

"_How do you expect to battle tomorrow if you have a hangover? Did you think at all before you went off and," I started before I stopped myself. If looks could kill, I would have been lying on the ground dead. But his eyes softened for a brief moment, then filled back up with an emotion I had never seen before. _

"_Ya know somethin' Dawn? I hold back around ya a lot. I'm sure I'm not the only one." He stood up and pushed me against a wall. "I'm always angry at ya for being so annoying, but you also have a way of making me want you." His hands ventured up my shirt, which took me by complete surprise._

"_Stop it Paul! Go to bed or I'll …"_

"_You'll what? Call the police?" He took my hands and held them tightly against the wall above me with one hand, while the other continued up my pajama shirt and under my bra. "How? You wouldn't even have the nerve to call." _

"_I still have Piplup you freak!" I glanced over at my small Pokémon, who was even more confused than me._

"_Return him," he said, pinching my sensitive breast as hard as he could. I held back the scream and let out only a small yelp. I could have Piplup kick his butt right then and there … but for some reason … I didn't want to hurt Paul. I didn't want him to get arrested and thrown in jail. But I didn't want him to do this either. Paul had quickly grabbed my Pokèball and put it in one of my hand, still pinching. I was still debating in my head, trying my hardest to ignore the pain, which wasn't working out. "Do it," he said quietly, but his voice was still full of anger. _

"_P-Piplup, return." Piplup must have been in a state of shock, he went in without a fight or even a single word. Paul quickly grabbed my Piplup's Pokèball and tossed it into the bathroom, locking the door. A small cry escaped my lips as Paul released my sensitive part. It still definitely hurt, but my fear was masking it as Paul dragged me across the room to his bed. "P-Paul … stop … please," I whimpered as he held wrists still above me on the bed. He was quick to undress me, completely ruining my clothes in the process. "I said stop." My voice was only just above a whisper. I felt as though the fear was choking me, like it was on his side._

"_No," was all he said as he ran his hands and fingers all over me lightly. Tears began to pour out of my eyes and my whimpering became even louder than before. "Stop, stop, stop, stop." The fear tightened around my throat again as Paul slowly undressed himself. __**Please no, don't let this happen, please! I know Paul is better than this! Please let him come to his senses!**__ But he didn't … and before I knew it, he was going full force, not seeming to care if I was in pain. My loud cries of pain were muffled with his lips and tongue. He was even forcing me to keep my mouth open by … by squeezing my wrists hard and forcing himself into me further and harder. The pain was too much, and I felt like I was going to black out. But I had to stay awake … or how knows what else he might do. _

_After what seemed like forever, he fell asleep, giving me the opportunity to escape. But when I stood, a pain overcame me and I fell to the floor. I was pouring out tears in a silent cry, crawling the best I could to the bathroom. I made it without waking him then locked the door, hoping it was all just a dream. I saw Piplup's ball, but I didn't want him to see me like this … so I left it there. _

_By morning, I was still on the floor, crying. Paul had woken up without a hangover and guessed what had happened almost immediately. I was scared of him … utterly terrified, so he left. And that was the last time I ever saw him … the last time I ever thought I would want to see him._

It was about a year later when I saw him again for the first time since that day. I knew he lived in the same town as me, so it seemed inevitable that I would see him again. He ignored me and I ignored him, but I would still get intense emotions whenever we passed. I thought it was weird that I would go home and cry. My brain said it was the fear acting up. But as I was looking up at him, I could barely feel the fear pulling at my heart. Just the intense fear, regret and sorrow his own heart was shouting. It was strange that I felt sorry … for him … shouldn't he be apologizing? Shouldn't he be the one feeling sorry for me?

"Well, this is awkward," Reggie said. He brought me back to reality and the soreness of my butt from hitting the floor so hard.

"Yeah," I barely whispered. "Can I get some clothes?"

"You can borrow some of Paul's clothes! Considering the fact that we _are_ already here and it _is _such a long walk back."

"Do you have to be a drama queen," I said, standing up carefully. "Can't I just go back and get my clothes?"

"Negative! You must stay here with me and Paul until Gary gets home!" Reggie had always been a nice guy, but he just said everything in a way that made me want to punch him. "Paul, be a dear and get Dawn something to wear." Paul obeyed his older brother, slowly and silently walking back to his room.

"Honestly, I would feel better if I could wear this sheet and lock myself in the bathroom until Gary got home." I looked down at my hands. They were shaking slightly, just barely, so I should have been the only one to notice. But Reggie's all seeing eyes noticed immediately.

"Are you alright? I know you and Paul aren't the best of friends. We could play cards! Paul is terrible and you look like the kind of girl that knows how to play. What do ya' say?" It was a nice attempt on Reggie's half, but I was still a little … shaky. I knew that Paul was drunk when he did what he did … but it was still scary. There was always the possibility that he could do it again if here really wanted too. But I was there with Paul _and Reggie_, so I was safe … as far as I knew.

"Where is he with those clothes," I said, slightly distracted and wanting to change the subject.

"Why don't you go check," Reggie said. I should have seen it coming, but I must have been really out of it that day. Reggie picked me up and carried me back to Paul's room, setting me on the floor gently once we got there. Paul was just standing in front of his dresser, staring at his shirts. "Hey Paul! It really isn't that hard to grab a shirt and pair of shorts and bring it out, is it?"

"Hey! What are you doing in here!" Paul hurriedly grabbed a shirt and tossed it in my direction. "Get out!"

"But why? Are you embarrassed that you still have pictures of Dawn hanging on your wall? It's kinda cute if you ask me."

"Shut it Reggie!"

"Don't be so mean Paul. There is a lady present." I was staring at the two with a raised brow while Paul gave a loud face-palm.

"I don't honestly care! Just get out!" I took a quick glance around the room before Reggie and I were thrown out, and did see some pictures on me on the wall. I wasn't sure if I should have felt weird or honored in a way. Paul slammed the door behind him and hustled out to the living room.

"Aren't you going to tell her where the bathroom is," Reggie said, but Paul just ignored him. "Fine. It's that door right there," Reggie sighed, point to a door next to one of the couches. "Oh," Reggie said as he looked at the clock. "I have to leave for work, what do you know!" Both Paul and I looked with fearful faces, but Reggie had already split for the door. "See ya!" Then he was gone …

_Perfect_, I thought. Now the gut wrenching feeling was back. The slight fear and worry. So I did what I did that night, hid in the bathroom. _Please let me get through this,_ I pleaded in my mind. _Please …_

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading this! Please R&amp;R and let me know what you think! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Paul Before Breakfast

**Hello my beloved readers! This is Chapter 4: Paul Before Breakfast. Please take you time and R&amp;R at the end so I can get some hardy feedback! **

**Warning: Lemons galore ... not as hardcore as it could get though ...**

**Disclaimer: _I doth not own Pokémon. _**

* * *

Was it time that was going by slowly, or was it my mind dragging on this endless torture. I could hear Paul moving around in the living room outside the door, but he never bothered to knock on the bathroom door and ask if I was alright. It was a relief, yes, but something inside me wanted him to ask if I was okay.

"You better not be messing anything up in there," his voice startled me. "I don't want to have to pay for any unnecessary repairs."

"Like I would break anything of yours on purpose," I snapped back. My voice shook slightly from crying ... wait ... why had I been crying? There wasn't anything to be sad about? Was I really still that scared of this man?

"I bet you would." He jiggled the knob, probably hoping I would be stupid enough to leave it ope- ... then the door opened with ease. I could have sworn I locked it! I remember turning the lock and sitting down. It was as if we were telepathically connected because he stuck a key through the door, jingling it around. He entered without permission, even though it was his house … "Look it's obvious that you don't want to be here. And I don't really want you here either. So if you wanna leave feel free."

"So you kept me this long, just to tell me I could go home now."

"Well, Reggie wouldn't let you leave, even if I said you could."

"I've been in here for like an hour …"

Paul sighed and looked at me. "Alright, do whatever you want. Stay in my bathroom or leave, I don't care either way."

That's when a sudden fear hit me … me and Paul alone … in his bathroom. It reminded me of that night … the long hours I had spent in the bathroom, hiding from him after … after what he did. It seemed too real, like I was living it instead of remembering it.

"Dawn, are you okay?" His voice cut through the images, bringing me back to reality. I was holding on tightly to his sleeve and holding the sheet around my body. The sweat was beading down my face and my eyes were stinging from being so wide open. "I swear, if you fucking puke on me, I'm kicking you out no matter what."

"H-Huh?" Paul sighed and pressed his hand against my forehead.

"You feel hot," he said without looking at me. My heart wasn't thumping faster than usual, just way louder. But it was still embarrassing to listen to, knowing that Paul could hear it too. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little … uh … uncomfortable." Paul's eyes connected with mine and a devilish gleam appeared. But his face stayed the same, stone cold and uncaring.

"You shouldn't be in a strange man's bathroom in nothing but a bed sheet or you're bound to feel uncomfortable," he said, leaning forward slightly.

"I never used to feel uncomfortable." It seemed like a shitty thing to say, but it was true. If it was like back then, I could have walked around in a bed sheet and he wouldn't say anything.

Paul was now as close as possible, because I'm backed up against the bathtub and he's staring intently at me. "I'm sorry. That was my fault … After I saw what I had done, I couldn't even think straight. I was worried about you … all I could think about was you. We avoided each other for so long, but every day, all I thought of was you." His hand grabbed my ankle, pushing the sheet up the length of my leg. "I've read about stuff like that that happens. Most people would tell the police, or someone. According to all papers, theories and statistics, you should be freaking out right now. You shouldn't be talking to me."

"You and I were like best friends in a weird way … I'm over it now," I said with a shaky voice. "It was an accident. Wrong place, wrong time is all." It was a lie of course. Him being so near to me made everything ache and that little voice in my head was screaming to run. But I couldn't run … why? Well, I wish I knew why.

"So that's it." I could smell his cologne and it was an amazing, caressing scent.

"That's all she wrote," I said, trying to remind him of the reality of the situation.

"But he isn't done writing yet." The feeling that came over me was a mix of fear, happiness, regret and wonder. He was kissing me sweetly, deepening it as the seconds ticked by. His hand had finished traveling my leg and was now locked on my hip, holding me in place. My arm was pinned against the cold porcelain of the bathtub. The shiver that ran down my spine was a mix of the emotion and the cold stone I was pressed up against. He slowly tried to slip his tongue into my mouth, but I just jerked back. Our mouths were still connected, but you could feel that he was starting to have second thoughts. One of his legs was in-between mine, pressing closer and closer to me. It was as if he wanted to stop, but he couldn't go back now. "I-I'm sorry," he mumbled against my lips. "You're just so … so weak and adorable …" Were those words really leaving his mouth … Paul's mouth? He had to have been on some sort of medication for this to really be happening. But I also must have been on something for not resisting or trying to get him to stop.

My heart finally decided to thump like crazy, earning a grin from Paul … a grin. I couldn't help but grin right on back at him. Why, I had no idea, just yesterday we were about to rip out each other's throats. Things changed in a seeming second and Paul pushed off of her, walking straight out the door. I wasn't completely sure whether or not I was happy he left. Paul reappeared in the doorway, his expression his old, angry face as he threw some clothes at me.

"Here, put these on. They might be a bit big, but it's the best you're getting."

"Can I just leave now," I asked, half hope I could and half hope I couldn't. _What am I thinking! Of course I want to leave …_ I thought.

"No. If you could, I wouldn't waste my clothes on you. Now hurry up and put them on." Paul leaned on the door frame while I waited for him to leave. "I'm waiting." I could see the smirk in his eyes … he was definitely having way too much fun with this.

"But … But your still here. How can I get dressed … if you're standing here?" Paul simply shrugged, standing his ground. "F-Fine," I said. I knew that trying to push him out of the way was going to be impossible. At least he wouldn't be able to see much of me. I tried to be a ninja and drop the sheet right as I pulled the oversized shirt over my head, but of course, it got stuck as my head tried to go through the sleeve. I almost jumped five feet in the air as I felt Paul press up against my back, but he wrapped his arms around my waist to hold me to the ground. He pulled the shirt completely over me, kissing my neck softly as it settled. I squirmed lightly, trying to put the shorts on as well. The position we were in as I scooped the shorts off the floor was making me blush furiously … but it _was_ a … _sex_ position after all.

"Now get out of here," he mumbled as I hurriedly slipped on the shorts. "I would like to take a shower."

"And give me the perfect chance to escape? I'm fine with that. And why don't you take a shower in your bedroom bath room?"

"This is my apartment, so I can take a shower where ever I feel like taking one."

"I won't argue with you there. What am I supposed to do though?"

"You know how to work a TV, so sit down and be a good girl. I shouldn't take long." With that, I walked slowly out of the bathroom and stumbled onto the couch. The remote was sitting on the arm of the couch, thankfully enough. If it wasn't I would have spent an hour looking for it. Paul had a large array of nice, expensive things in his apartment … I wondered what he did for a living.

Whatever show I was watching was just about over when I heard a door slide open. I was hesitant to look at first, but my curiosity got the better than me. My head turned slowly, my eyes trailing on the ground until they came to a pair of bare feet. Paul was standing there, covering what counted by a mere towel … of course. I turned quickly, burning holes into the TV with my eyes. _This is awkward … so awkward … so awkward I might cry._

"Hey, stare at it like that and you might go blind."

"It's not the sun, stupid. I'll be fine." I didn't hear anything but a door shut, so I assumed that he went back to his room to change. That's when the phone rang. It was within arm's reach, and I figured I may as well while I'm there. "Hello?"

"Hey girlie, how you holding up?" Gary's soothing voice echoed through the phone. "I called to say that I'm working late … really late. I was going to tell Paul to just take you home, but I guess he's not there?"

"Well … he just went into his room, so I thought I would be somewhat of a help and answer for him. I can tell him if you want though. I was hoping to see you again, but okay."

"Alright. I'm sorry. I promise I'll do my best and come see you tomorrow," Gary said, I could hear his smile through the phone. "Tell Paul I really appreciate it. Bye, I love you."

"I love you too." He hung up before I could, so I set the phone down gently.

"I don't recall giving you permission to use my phone, let alone answer my calls." Paul's voice startled me, but I was almost used to him appearing and disappearing. "Who was it?"

"It was Gary. He said you need to take me to my house because he has to work late. So I'll kind of need to go over there and get my clothes." Paul was silent as he moved around the couch and sat down beside me, snatching the remote from my lap and turning off the TV. I simply looked at him with confusion.

"I hate TV, and taking people unfamiliar places."

"Well that's your fault for babysitting me now isn't it." I glanced over at him to see that he was … shirtless. "Where the hell is your shirt?"

"You're wearing my only clean one. I haven't done laundry in a while." I would have offered to take it off, but seeing as I was wearing nothing underneath … I blushed and turned away. I didn't know how he could go from hating me to sitting so close to me in a seeming day … maybe he was finally warming up to me?

"Hey … um … I'm sorry … too." Paul turned and looked me; face confused but eyes a mix of anger and fear. "I can't help but feel like it's somewhat my fault what happened too." Paul's eyes softened momentarily as he rested his hand on my cheek. It was like some sort of spell had come over us … and this time, _I_ was the one who kissed _him_. It was warm and soft, making me want it to deepen it beyond return. I could feel Paul twist and pull me close so he was looming over me on the small couch. Once again, his free hand traveled up my shirt. He touched me anywhere he could, and to be honest, it was more thrilling than whatever Gary did. My heart was pounding faster and harder than I had ever thought it could. Paul managed to slip his tongue in my mouth, and I gladly slipped mine in his as well. His hand trailed back down and into my make-shift shorts. He rubbed my, uh, _area_ softly before sliding one finger inside me. I squeezed my eyes shut, pressed my chest against him and wrapping one leg around him, readying for anything he might do. Paul continued to slide his finger in and out, adding another, then another, then another. By now, I was flat on the couch and Paul was kissing my neck passionately, thrusting his fingers harder and harder with every passing second. Though he kept his lips on me, he pulled his fingers out of me and proceeded to take of his own pants, then my own shorts.

I wasn't scared anymore … I wanted him. Paul kissed his way up my neck and pressed his hard against my now bare area. Right as his lips crashed into mine, he thrust himself into me and caused me to arch my back and let out a rather loud moan. The sensation was amazing. I couldn't wait for him to touch me more, to do with me what he pleased.

_This is so awesome …_

* * *

**Please do not hate me for stopping here! Tune in next time for the equally exciting chapter of Forbidden Games! I promise there will be lots of feels and heart strings will be plucked! **


	5. Chapter 5: Raging River of Emotions

**So this is a very emotional chapter. Chapter 5, Raging River of Emotions! You'll get the pun ... not that its funny, but you'll get what I mean. Anyways! Make sure you R&amp;R so I know what you think! Thank you so much for being loyal!**

**Disclaimer: _I doth not own thy Pokémon._**

* * *

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh SHIT!" I paced back and forth in Paul's kitchen as I awaited his return. I had gone over to Gary's and retrieved my clothes, but my mind was still spinning.

Had I, Dawn, really had sex with Paul? Permanently pissed off and purple haired Paul?

We were about to go for round two, I shamefully admit, when he got a call from work that requested his presence ASAP. All Paul did was grumble a few things, got dressed and left.

It wasn't all about Paul though. It was simply the fact that I was in a relationship with a man and just slept with that man's neighbor.

"Wait! There was that one time he slept with someone at his work party! … But he was drunk. And I'm completely fucking sober!"

I wanted to keep it quiet, but it would kill me! I was terrible at secret keeping. But if I told him … if I lost Gary … I don't know what I would do …

_Ring ring ring_

I jumped at the sound of the phone. Maybe Paul needed something. Or maybe Gary was getting home early. Something told me I needed to answer it.

"H-Hello?"

"Hey babe," Gary's voice sounded tired already. It was only two in the afternoon.

"Hey! How's work?"

"It's … fine. Do you think …" There was a pause. "I need Paul to drive you over here. Is he there?"

"No, thank God. He got a work call, so I'm just doing what I was told and waiting."

"Alright, I'm going to have to call him, I'll talk to you later."

Before I could say I loved him, the line went dead. I was sure it was because he was tired … or something. I hoped he was just tired.

* * *

Gary's work building had always been beyond confusing. But after I finally found his office, my heart stopped momentarily. He was packing up everything in his office.

"Hey," I tried to be as cheerful as possible. "What's up? Promotion?" My light laugh didn't seem to reach him.

"Yep, to a different location and everything. I'll be moving soon."

I stopped in the middle of his office.

"Well, it's a little sudden, but I'm sure I can adjust."

"Dawn, _I'll_ be moving. You are staying here."

"But why? Why can't I come?" I could feel tears forming.

"Because Dawn, we aren't good for each other. I had been thinking about that, and I was hoping I was wrong. But with everything that's happened lately, I think it would be better for us to find other people. I want you to be happy and I don't think I can do that for you."

The window behind him revealed gray clouds and drops of rain starting to fall.

"I'm happy with you. I don't want anyone else."

"Dawn, I know it might seem bad now, but you won't miss me."

"How can you say that … you aren't me! Gary, we've been together for so long, how can you just break it off like this! What changed?!"

"We did, Dawn. It was us. I don't love you anymore. The spark is gone."

I couldn't believe it. Was it supposed to be some cruel joke on me? Cause I wasn't laughing.

"Okay … I get it." I looked at the ground and took another breath. But I couldn't find anything to say. Before I knew it, my feet were carrying me out of the building and away. Gary had called my name, but I doubted he chased after me. It was really starting to rain now; I could barely see my own feet.

But none of it mattered anymore. Nothing did or ever would. I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. That was all I had set my eyes and goals on … it was us. But now that there was no us, I had no future, no goals, and no reasons.

The crashing of a near by river could be heard.

Where was I?

My feet had carried me into a nearby forest. I was soaked to the bone and the trees above could barely keep off the rain. It wouldn't matter for long.

The river ahead of me called out to me. It longed for me with be with it, unlike Gary.

I took a step forward.

Then another.

"Good bye."

* * *

**Hope this was good! I'll have more out soon! Love ya'll!**


	6. Chapter 6: What Goes Up

**Alright! Here is the long waited Chapter 6: What Goes Up. I was going to make the title What Goes Up Must Come Down, but it was to long, so, here we go! Please make sure to R&amp;R so I know what I'm doing right! Thank you guys so much!**

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own _****_Pokémon._**

* * *

Chapter 6: What Goes Up

_Paul's POV_

I never thought anything like this could ever happen to her. She had already gone through so much pain and suffering, I didn't think it was possible anything else could happen. Dawn was laying on the hospital bed in front of me, fast asleep ... At least that was what I kept telling myself.

She wasn't dead, but in a coma, the way she had been for about a month. Across from me, on the other side of Dawn's bed, her mother stared at her with hopeless eyes.

"She was supposed to graduate. Get a job, have a family. Why did this have to happen to my baby girl." I was speechless myself ... I couldn't muster the courage to talk. My eyes moved back down to the still body on the bed before me, the only sign of life was the slow rise and fall of her chest beneath the blankets. "It could be much worse ..." I looked back up to her mother whom was staring at me with a small smile. "I know I keep saying it, but if you hadn't saved her Paul, she'd be dead right now."

It was true. I had sensed something was wrong and I went after her ... but if I had gotten there sooner, maybe I would have been able to protect her from all this. If I had never taken advantage of her all those years ago ... maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't be here now.

* * *

_Flashback  
__About One Month Ago_

* * *

_I had dropped Dawn off at Gary's office building, wondering what he had to speak with her about. I pulled out a book to help pass the time. As minutes ran by, I began to become annoyed at how long the troublesome girl was taking. What could they be talking about? I hadn't notice, but the rain was coming down heavily outside my car, causing me to become even more unwilling to leave my dry space._

_I ducked out of the car and made a beeline for the front door, quickly striding up to where Gary's office was. I was surprised to see him not speaking with Dawn, but another woman, perhaps a co-worker._

_"Don't tell me she's in the bathroom." Gary looked at me, rather confused._

_"No, she left a little while ago ... I thought she left with you." _

_"Funny. I've been sitting there for who knows how long." I let my interest betray me as I raised an eyebrow. "What did you tell her?"_

_Gary sighed and shook his head, excusing himself to speak with Paul. _

_"I told her I don't love her anymore." _

_My eyes widened at his words ... how was that possible? They were always together, and whenever he spoke of her, he seemed so in love. _

_"And you let her walk away."_

_"Like I said, I thought she was with you. I don't know what to tell you, maybe she decided to walk home."_

_With that, I snapped. My fist connected with Gary's shoulder with as much force as I could muster. He fell back, causing panic among the people in the office. I wanted to continue, but I knew I had to find Dawn. Was he really that dense? I couldn't find the words to express my anger, so I turned and ran. I ran as hard as I could. I had no idea where she might have gone, and with the blinding rain, I didn't know where I was going either. But I just went with my heart, hoping it would lead me to her. The roaring of a river sounded through the downpour, making my heart sink. "Dawn," I yelled at the top of my lungs, praying for any reply. But other than nature, I received silence. I caught a glimpse of blue in my peripheral, and I knew it was her. I set my sights on the color and dashed for it. What I saw when I broke the treeline made my heart stop. Dawn was walking, soaked and lifeless, straight for the river. "Dawn," I screamed again, dashing for her, "Dawn! Please, snap out of it! Dawn!" _

_In the blink of an eye, she disappeared into the raging water. I spared no thought as I flung myself into the river after her. I had lost my sense of direction completely as the river tossed me about. I did my best to swim to where I thought Dawn might be, but it felt useless. All until I felt a hand brush against mine. I latched onto the limb and pulled her to me, breaking the surface in an attempt to find something to help pull them ashore. It didn't take long to hit a shallow bank._

_I took the opportunity to hoist her and myself out of the water and onto land. Despite everything running through my head, I knew I had to not only get Dawn to safety, but make sure she was even alive. Her body was limp and pale, but I refused to think in the worst way. I felt for a pulse, which I found to be faint. I began to attempt to quicken her heart and expel the water invading her lungs. An eternity went by until she began to cough up the liquid. I sighed in relief, but when she didn't open her or speak, the worry began to choke me up once more. Her pulse recovering and she was breathing normal now. So why wasn't she looking at me. _

_"Dawn ... Dawn, look at me."_

_Silence._

_"Dawn, please! I'm begging you, please just look a me!" _

_Nothing ..._

_I lifted her gently in my arms, gritting my teeth to keep from crying. I ran through the woods and back to my car. Despite my fear, I gently laid her in the back seat. The drive to the hospital was short, but not short enough for me. As the doctors wheeled her away and others asked if I was okay, my only thoughts were about her ... and how much I hoped she would be okay._

* * *

I shook my head, a slight chuckle escaping me. She shouldn't have thanked me. It was all my fault after all.

More people entered the room, giving me the signal my time was up. I didn't have to leave, but May always forced me to 'get up and stretch'.

I looked up to see May and Drew holding hands and Kenny trailing behind them like a sad puppy. May rest her hand on my shoulder as I stood, giving me a motherly look of concern. Drew himself actually motioned to the hall as if he wanted to speak. The two of us made our exit as the others continued to stare at Dawn.

"You look like shit," Drew said once the coast was clear. "You know how upset Dawn would be if she saw you like this?"

I kept silent.

"You've been drinking, I can tell. Gary has been too. He's been drinking a lot. He doesn't answer his door, he doesn't visit her. We honestly don't know if he's even alive."

"Good," I spat. "He's pulling this pity me shit when it's all his fault."

"Paul," Drew said sternly. "I'm not defending him, but he's human too. People fall out of love all the time and-," he started before I cut him off.

"He spared no feelings when he threw her to the side like trash."

"Do you remember when you raped her, Paul. Do you?" I was taken aback at Drew's statement. "Well I do. Because she told me. I was the only one, but she still told me. Dawn called me to come get her from the Pokémon Center. Do you know how much I hated and despised you for that? I swore that if I ever saw you again, you would suffer. But when I did see you again, I saw a broken you, just like what I'm seeing right now. A broken man who believes it's all his fault. That is exactly what Gary is feeling right at this moment. What you felt, all the pain and regret. He still loves her, just not in a romantic way. He never thought she would go do something so drastic as attempting to kill herself. I love Dawn as much as any of you. But I'm also keeping secrets from her. No one in this world is going to not hurt her. Paul, we are all human ... and unless someone intentionally hurts her for their own enjoyment or gain, they do not deserve hate from any of us."

I only stared at the slightly shorter man in front of me. I wanted to scoff and tell him how much of an idiot he was ... but I couldn't. I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw.

"I'll never forgive him."

"You don't have to. I won't, and I still haven't forgiven you."

I let out a shallow sigh, nodding. I understood.

"Alright, now let's get back to our women." As Drew opened the door, the sound of the monitor flat lining made both of us fly into the room. But the sight I saw was unexpected to say the least. Dawn was sitting upright, tearing off all the sensors. Her mother and May were trying to stop her from doing so while Kenny was staring in disbelief. Doctors rushed past me to see what was wrong.

"Dammit."

I had to tear my eyes away from her in order to see why Drew would be compelled to sound so sad at such a glorious moment.

"I was afraid of this," he spoke under his breath. "Paul, after what happened all those years ago ... Dawn became an empty shell. Her eyes look the same now as they did back then. It took me over a year to save her from herself ... Paul ..." I looked back to Dawn, then to Drew who was tearing up and looking directly at Paul. "Promise me you'll save her."

What he was saying scared me more than it probably should have, but all I could do in response was nod my head. I turned and looked at Dawn. He was right, her eyes were dull and lifeless.


End file.
